Revelations
by FFIX Paine
Summary: the Fourth Volume of the Dark Moon Series Secrets will be Revealed in this dramatic Saga
1. True Blue

Chapter 17 True Blue  
  
It was hard leaving her home in the country side and moving into the big city, Mayra Thought to herself ill miss all my friend from the school, the thought of meeting new people seeing new place sounded eciting because as my grampa always said once one door shuts another door opens. As her school passed by a school Mayra's mom pointed out a window and said theres your new school. Mayra looks out the window and smiles, as she watches school pass by and thinks I hope this school has a good library. As she got to her house she made her way to her room getting ready for her first day at school she stayed up late getting her stuff for the next day by the time she was down it was time for her to go to bed, get change into her pj's and went to sleep. As he go she yawned took a shower then got dressed grabbed her lunch with a piece of toast in her mouth as she ran to school when got there she was an hour early she sat in front of the school and pulled a book out of her bag and read the title out loud "the Tempest by William Shakespeare, since I have time for some lite reading, Mayra starts reading untill a girl past her, then turns back and grabs Mayra by the arm saying do you want to be late. As she was dragged into school she pulled her arm away from the girl that was pulling her, the girl says and says im sorry, it's ok but who are you says Mayra, Im Tea says the girl, 'nice to meet you Tea says Mayra, 'what class do you have first ask Tea, pulls out a list and says Math with Mr Pegasus 'Your in my first period class says Tea, ill see you there then But I have to meet with the principal a Miss Silverkisses, Cya says Tea as she runs down the hall, Mayra head to the principal office.  
  
Tea got to class as the bell rings signel she was late again this week, Mr Pegasus smile and says I mark you here since I knew you would be late so don't worry about it, You're the best Mr Pegasus says Tea as she sites at her desk, this guy is creeping me out he seem to cheerful I almost think hes Gay says Ryoko, Tea Giggles at this thought at the weird Ryoko scare of a teacher, as the Mr pegasus was about to speak someone knocks at the door. Come it says Mr Pegasus, the door opened and the principal walks with a girl with Dark blue hair which Tea instintly started waving too, im here to introduce a new student her name is Mayra Mimiru, Mayra heads to a deck and sits down, 'Hi again says Tea, 'Mayra this is my friend Ryoko becareful she bites says Tea, Ryoko walks up and whispers something into Mayra ears and they both giggle, Ryoko walks back to her desk and sits down, Tea turns to Ryoko and says what did you tell her, 'that you have a tattoo of Sean Connery on your butt replies Ryoko, 'Im gonna get you for that says Tea, now now class there no fighting everyone should smile and be Gay says Mr Pegasus, oh God he is brainwashing us with his gayness says Ryoko, I think he meant gay as in happy says Mayra, 'oh says Ryoko and starts laughing, 


	2. Divided

Chapter 18 -Divided-  
  
As Sonome, Tea Ryoko and Mayra were sitting in front of the Cherry hill shrine no closer to finguring out sailor Senna connection with Bakura, we have to figure out soon before the she bitch shows up again. 'I want revenge she killed Marek before I show myself says Sonome, 'attacking head on has never worked for us against Senna says Ryoko, she has the crescent moon wand and Tea can defeat Mai without it, I want to take her out says Sonome not actully listening to the conversation, stop it with these revenge plots says Tea in an iritated voice, sonome glares at Tea nad say did have the blood of a friend slattered on and have him die in your arms Marek didnt diserve there fate it was my fault I couldn't stop, I watched Mr Raijin die and I liked him says Tea, not in the way I knew Marek he was my best friend since kindergarten. 'Sorry Sonome I didn't know replies Tea, Sonome turns her back to Tea and walks saying I don't need any of your help ill hunt her down and kill her my self if I die trying if it's the last thing I ever do. Fine get yourself killed we don't need you says Tea as she watches sonome leave 'we cant let her face Senna alone says Luna, its her choice I don't think out help would be welcomed and im not gonna offer it says Tea, 'I havent been a scout that long but I understand we are a team and should stick together and help each other says Mayra, 'Tell that to the grand high bitch says Ryoko, 'Yeah says Tea, 'Luna sighs and says what your doing is wrong and you know it. 'No were operating as a team she isnt says Tea, 'she is right everyone is being a team player but Sonome and we don't need people like her says Ryoko, it seems our meeting is over says Tea as she turns and walks away. 'No the meeting says Luna, 'it was to late Tea was already gone. 'Ryoko gets up and follows Tea not even looking at Luna as she runs to catch with Tea. 'Do the meeting always end like this Luna? Mayra Asks. They should says Luna staring off into direction Tea and Ryoko went.  
  
Sailor Senna was walks over to the thrown and Bows and said im sorry I failed you my Queen, Queen Mai Scowls and says how could you have failed you had them right where you wanted them. I don't know Replies Senna. You stop In the the middle of killing one of them says Malachite, I don't know I saw I don't remember what it was says Senna, Sailor Senna closes eyes and rubs her temple and says my head still hurts from what ever it. Make sure you don't fail us again says Mai, 'I wont my queen says Senna as she still rubbed her temples, Sailor Senna opens her eyes looks up at Queen Mai and her from a blank one to one of hatred and unsheathes her sword and charges Queen Mai but stopped in mid attack and her expression turns back to the blank one, 'what's going on says Mai, I think that was because the stronger Sailor Senna gets the less of a hold the Dark Star Seed has control over her we need to infuse her with darkness to make the seed more powerful says Malachite, Take her Crystalis says Queen Mai, Malachite walks up to says Sailor Senna we need you infirmary for some tests to see if those evil inplanted you with something, Malachite Bows and walks out of the room followed by Sailor Senna, 'Queen Mai sigh with relief and says was a close one, too close says a voice from beside the throne I would have killed her when that happen, 'oh its you Nephrite says Queen, 'I would have killed you for you says Nephrite. 'No we need her alive says Mai, I have a mission for you Nephrite you go out and hunt down and kill Zoicite says Queen Mai. Nephrite bows and vanishes without a word. 'Marik Its time for my sponge bath says Queen. Odeon walks in with a bucket and a sponge cringes as Mai got ready to get undress.  
  
Since school was canceled for the for the police investigation Ryoko, Tea and Heaven were at the arcade Tea was playing her fav video Sailor S, 'Kick there Asses Sailor S yells Tea as she pressed a button that made booming noise, 'kill them all yells Tea. Ryoko whispers into Tea's ear I hope you know Sailor S means Sailor Senna, why does this matter to me I have monsters to kill says Tea, 'it should Sailor Senna is trying to kill us replies Ryoko, why should I worry Sonome is gonna take care of her says Tea in a sarcastic tone, I don't care if miss o high and mighty gets herself killed so lets get off the subject says Tea. Hi Meatball head says Kaiba as he passes them by. 'Oh that Kaiba pisses me off growls Tea, suddenly Kaiba is closelined by Ryoko, 'oops im so sorry says Ryoko, thanks Ryoko I needed that says Tea as began to giggle. As Kaiba gumbles and stumbles away swearing. 'Where do you learn something like that asks Heaven, 'from WWE Wretling and that was the clothesline from hell replies Ryoko. do you know wrestling is fake says Heaven, both Ryoko and Tea scowl at Heaven, Heaven slowly backs away with a look of a frighten puppy, 'its not fate says Tea, 'yeah its not fake says Ryoko. 'ok ok its not fake says Heaven, Ryoko laughs and says we know it fake we were messing with you, oh says Heaven and starts to l;augh with them, by the I broke up with Bakura says Heaven 'why asks Tea, hes too distint and I should have listen to you in the first place, everyone makes mistakes says Ryoko as she caught sight of Bakura and taps on Tea's shoulder. We got to go says Tea, bye says heaven as Tea and Ryoko leave, Tea looks side to side and says where is he? He went that way replies Ryoko point down the street. As they notice as they reach end of the street Bakura going down a back ally. Ryoko and Tea followed Bakura done the back ally, Ryoko suddenly tripped Tea kept running to catch up with not noticing that Ryoko Tripped, Ryoko ran to were she saw Tea heading, Ryoko looked side to side no sign of Tea, Tea where are you yells Ryoko, where is she thought Ryoko as check ally for any sign of Tea. Tea was still following Bakura thinking im gonna find out whats going on if it kills me, Bakura opens a door and heads inside, Tea waits and opens the door herself and goes inside and follows the noise of Bakura's foot steps. Tea feels the Negaverses presence and transforms into sailor moon bakura foots steps died when she reach what looked like a bunch of ropes. Then suddenly a bunch of people slide down from the ropes and surround Sailor Moon drawing there swords. Sailor Moon Thought to herself why me.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Luna: you know swearing cause Cancer (Tea: I don't think that's true but if it scares them ok (Luna: you're a stupid bitch (Tea: keep swearing like that and you will get cancer Tea: Sailor moon says Hehehe cya 


	3. Order of the Moon Princess

Chapter 19 "Order of the Moon Princess"  
  
Sailor Mars stood looking over skies horizen as the sun set on another day of searching so far it was no sign of Sailor Senna or any nega sleeze that could dwstroy and get a small bit of revenge, a voice came from behind her saying I want see you naked in druken voice. Sailor mars turn to face the town's drunken Hobo, 'Get lost says Sailor Mars, 'oh but want I some booty replies Seth, Seth Advances on her saying give me my booty call, Sailor Mars yells NO and shoves Seth a little to hard right into the middle of the street where hes run over by a steamroller which flatten seth into a gross looking pancake. Where was I thought Sailor Mars as she went back on the search for Sailor Senna, couple hours more go by and she is no closer to finding what she is looking for. Sailor Mars yawns and stretches. Sailor Mars is nearly ran over by a panicked Sailor Venus, 'watch where your going you you twit shouts Sailor Mars. "have you seen Tea I think she mite be in trouble says Sailor Venus, 'No I haven seen the ditz Queen and she can rot it hell if it was up to me says Sailor Mars in a threatening tone. 'Why do you hate her so much asks Sailor Venus, 'because she is our leader and she has almost got us killed twice replies Sailor Mars. Look I know what agreed to when I became a Sailor Scout and you have to sort your priorities is this blood quest worth the lives your gonna sacifice in the process of ignoring your duty as a sailor scout asks Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars Smacks Sailot Venus to the ground and then yell how dare you tell me me what to think and feel I do what I want to and that is finding Sailor Senna and tearing her a new A and you and the other Sailor scouts can go shove ther wands up there asses, Sailor Venus flips to her feet and kicks Sailor Mars across the head which knocks her into a wall, Sailor Mars growls and sends a fury of punches and kicks which Sailor Venus manages to block, if you cant land a hit on me what makes you think you can even harm a hair on Sailor Senna's head says Venus, Sailor Mars suddenly leg sweeps which takes Sailor Venus off her feet, that's why said Mars in a dark threatenng tone that meant get out of the fucking way, Sailor Mars runs down a dark ally while Sailor Venus yelled after her 'go ahead and get yourself killed I give up you selfish little brat. As Sailor Mars rounded the corner and bumped inot a guy in a black tuxedo, the person landed on his butt and instint jumped and says I'm Tuxedo Lucius defender of love. get out of my way dweeb said Sailor Mars as she shoves him out of her way 'Ill find you Sailor Senna I will punish you for the innocent people you have killed says Sailor Mars as she looked up at the sky and knocked a person off there bike as it nearly hits here biker yells why did you do that you crazy bitch, Sailor Mars flips off the biker and walks off and walked away muttering stupid twit doesn't he watch where he was going.  
  
In the room Sailor moon was surrounded by warriors with swords suddenly they all sheathed them and walk out of the room and across the around of a flute as Marik walked into the room acompanied my Zoicite, Marik walks up to sailor moon and takes her hand and kisses it, welcome to our humble domain says Marik, this is weird thought sailor moon! Make sure our guest is comfortable and show her to our guest room, Sailor moon got up and followed Zoicite, But before she could leave Marik called her name, Sailor moon turned around and looked at Marik, later I need to talk with you so ill be visiting you at lunch if that's ok with you, 'yes Sailor Moon replied as she turned around and left. Enters a fansy looking room and instint opens the mini fridge and starts eating untill Marik walk in through the door followed by Xoicite Xoicite joined Sailor moon eating doughnuts while Marik watched, Xoicite Belches and covers her mouth and looking around hoping no one heard. Sailor Moon started laughing. Xoicite stared for a couple seconds then started laughing too a cackle that made sailor moon ears hurt, They stopped when Marik said we were expecting you but not this soon how did you find us, me and Sailor Venus followed one of your people I think say Sailor Moon, then were is Sailor Venus said Marik, I don't know replies Sailor Moon, and what Agent are you talking about says Marik, 'some guy named Bakura he came directly here replies Sailor Moon, 'what did he look like? asks Marik, white hair b says Sailor Moon but before Sailor Moon could finish Xoicite had drop what she was eating and gasped Malachite is here check if the crystal are ok, a couple minute later a guard stumbles in saying the crystals are gone, the other guard was screaming running up and down the hallway with something that look with a black biting his butt, isnt that a Necrophia says Saturni as she stopped beside Marik laughing, 'that not funny the crystal have been taken and someone please get that thing off his ass says Marik, its licking my blatter scream as people started stomping the Necrophia, Marik escorted gigging Sailor Moon out of the chaos, We need those crystals back there the only way to reveal the princess says Marik, Its eating my spleen said a scream that came from the other room, Marik opened the door and yell shut up, ok master Marik the voice whimpered from the other room, before marik said anything Saturni walked and said to more guard with Necrophia eating therc rectums withholding a laugh, 'em I surrounded by fricken idiots says Marik, is that a multible choice question replies the Saturni' 'Marik yell get out of my sight, Sailor moon thought is Bakura Malachite and if he is he knows who I em then why hasn't he come to get me. Sorry for all the problems we will have everything sorted out soon says Marik 'what is all this anyway I thought you people were agents of the Negaverse? Asks Sailor Moon, we were till Queen Mai was cruel to us and started treating warrior like garbage I still have those scars on my back that days she rode me like pony replies Marik. and that time she used warriors as surf boards says a voice across, 'I remember that said Marik, 'and the place she place her feet while keep trying to use our nuts as a gas pedal, don't remind me of that mine are still recovering says Marik, Marik turns back to face Sailor Moon and says we are the Princess's Moon Soldiers, at the sound of this Sailor Moon fell to the ground holding her sides, 'What so funny says Marik, so your Pms says Sailor moon still laughing, 'whats pms asks Marik, 'Sailor Moon whispers into Mariks ear, 'you eathlings are weird says Marik, 'I think you should go to bed we will handle this problem says Marik, I think you better call it Order of the Moon Princess said Sailor Moon as she is escorted back to her room.  
  
'It is nearly time said Queen Mai, every thing is in place said Malachite, the sailor brats will soon be no more says Sailor Senna as she walked into the thrown room, Malachite hands Senna the Sennen scepter. Sailor Senna bows and says ill do my best my Queen and then leaves the room, both Malachite and Mai Start laughing evilly, they laughed untill Malachite Farted Queen Mai smacks Malachite away saying you make me sick. The thrown room Was again filled with evil laughter.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Sailor Moon says) (Tea: Hmm (Luna: Hmm (Tea: I found Waldo (Luna: I hate you (Tea: Sailor Moon says hehehe cya  
  
. 


	4. Doomsdays Broadcast

Chapter 20 "Doomsdays Broadcast"  
  
-Some time juring the Silver Millenium on the moon- a girl stood looking in front of a mirror It was her new Imperial guard uniform the girl thought she thought given up a lot for what she felt was her destiny to protect her mother and her little sister, I know since I give up my right to the thrown the girl thought to herself, her little sister walked into the room and said that uniform looks cool on you I want one of my own, no you cant because its your destiny to become queen of the Moon Kingdom, but I don't want to be a princess I want to be a warrior just as powerful as you are big sis says the little girl in the white gown, Sailor Senna Smiles at her little sister and pats her on the head, Sailor Senna reaches onto the desk and picks up a locket and hands it to her little sister and says keep this safe for me and don't tell mom I gave it you promise me, I promise says the little girl as she began to fade and room started to mist over and got darker, Sailor Senna started to panic as the little girl vanished from sight saying I love you sis which echoed through the entire room Sailor Senna woke up in a deep sweat and said who was the girl, she tried to remember but the nothing came and the girl face was a complete blank to her, Sailor Senna got up went over crystal sink and washed the sweat off her face. The mission to get those imposters is getting to me thought Sailor Senna as she left the room.  
  
Sailor Venus hasn't slept a wink since sailor disapered but she still search high and low but no sign of Sailor moon and all the running around was wearing her out, she ran down this dark alley, suddenly hears a voices come one come all come see the amazing Jupiter, Sailor Venus stop and squints at the poster it was a Sailor Scout. Sailor Paid the man and stepped inside Sailor venus took a seat at the front. A girl in a green dress with brown hair walks into the centre ring and for my first I will disarm all this strong men , in front of the girl in green there with large very musculer men in tights each holding a weapon, one with a chainsaw charge only to get knock on his arm with boot to his gut, the girl knocks the on with butcher knives out with a flip kick to the head, the crowd cheered loudly as the girl in the green dress kicks the flamethrower out of guys hands after a couple dodges of the the flames it shot out, she is awesome sailor Venus thought, after knocking the last knocking the last guy out the girl in green bowed. Isnt this little sexy vixen amazing but shes not through yet announced the ring master. The girl in green starts to spark and zaps meny targets in the arena with perfect aim and never missing a target, the girl in green bow then left the stage, Sailor Venus slowly made her way the dressing room area, Sailor Venus goes dressing and finds the girl, girl turns around and says who are you? Im Sailor Venus and who mite you be replies Sailor Venus, the girl answers im Sailor Jupiter, Where did you get your tranformation wand asks Sailor Venus, I got it from a drunken Cat replies Sailor Jupiter. 'Damn that Artemis mutters Sailor Venus, 'you have to come with me says Sailor Venus, ok but I want to know your real name Says Sailor Jupiter, 'My name is Ryoko what is yours says Sailor Venus' cool my name is Kari said Sailor Jupiter, ok lets go we need to find our leader Sailor Moon says Sailor Venus, what doesz she look like Asks Sailor Jupiter, she has a uniform like ours but blue and white, oh yeah I saw her enter the old abandoned theatre follow me says Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus follows as Sailor Jupiter leads her down alleys untill they are facing an old run down theatre. They entered quietly and walked down a hall way they found Sailor moon eating doughnuts and having friendly conversation with what looked like an agent of the Negaverse. I hope she hasn't turned traitor ill kill her if she has mutters Sailor Venus, Sailor Venus and Jupiter enter the room, Zoicite greeted them saying Welcome to the order of the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon can you explain this says Sailor Venus in a freak out tine of voice, Sailor Moon explains the whole the thing then Sailor Venus explains how she found Sailor Jupiter and how sailor Jupiter got her transformation then all three laughs after saying that stupid Artemis, wait till I tell him off for his drunken ways says Sailor Venus, Marik walks into the room saying you scouts seem to multiply like rabbits, Sailor Jupiter Just Stared as Marik talked with the rest of the Scouts and left to talk with Zoicite at the other end of the room. Sailor Jupiter whispers to sailor moon Is that guy taken he reminds me of my old boy, your ex boyfriend has green skin whispers Sailor Moon, 'Sailor Jupiter "giggles it's the hair and also hes very cute' then go for it says Sailor Venus in giggle, Sailor Jupiter thought for a scond then whispers ok I will, but before she could do anything a lot of people started to panic and a guard runs in and plugs in a tv,  
  
Malachite was standing in front of a microphone, 'Malachite says is this on im also getting some hiss, world leader of earth surrender to the awesome power of the negaverse, 'behind him a person whispered should we tell him, nah the he will figure it out soon enough whispers another voice, People of earth we will thrust our evil upon you and infect you with our Vapor Darkness we will call it VD for short says Malachite in a sinister tone of voice, 'Queen Mai was now laughing falling out of her thrown, and with the Aids of the Negaforce we will destroy you.. Someone tell him for crying out loud says Queen Mai, a person beside Mai writes on a piece of paper and slides it in front of Malachite, Malachite reads the paper and says oh my god im naked, Malachite walks off the stage covering up. Why didn't you people tell me this earlier Demanded Malachite, It was too funny says Queen Mai, Malachite storms off, Sailor Senna says im coming for you sailor imposters you cant hide from me like cowardly rats Sailor Brats ill hunt you down one at a time destroy you. Meet me at the chapel if you have the guts,  
  
Them are are fighting words says Sailor Jupiter as stood up and was heading towards the door when she is grabbed, 'let go of me demands Sailor Jupiter, 'calm down says Marik, why should I she insulted us Says Sailor Jupiter, you people arnt ready to face something like that Zoicite, 'tell that to Sailor Mars I have to stop her says Sailor Venus, 'Sailor Venus and was heading out the door when Zoicite said Stop, 'I wont face Sailor Senna I promise I just want to stop Sailor Mars, 'why do you care so much ask Sailor Moon, because she is one of us even if 'she like it or not replies Sailor Venus as she ran out the door, Sailor Moon Deside after a couple minutes to follow Sailor Venus followed by Sailor Jupiter, 'why arnt you stoping them Marik?, 'Its there choice I cant stop them Replies Marik, you cant stop me either I wont let them fight alone if it comes to them that there no choice but to fight Sailor Senna Says Zoicite as she pull something out of her pucket as she disapers.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon Says) Tea: this is story has had very little about me Kari: your right Luna: poor you Sonome: this whole series is about you Tea: oh Tea: Sailor Moon Says cya hehehe 


	5. Dark Horizon

Chapter 21 "Dark Horizon"  
  
The Heavenly Sky Chapel on the edge of town was once in better condition but through out time has succumb to age and plants are varieties of animals that now call it there home, Sailor Senna was standing in front of a cross that has been spray painted black by Satanist or some teen vandals, Sailor Senna waited for the Sailor Imposters to show themselves.an unknowing pawn in the scheme of the Negaverse, in the distance a girl in a red dress was heading towards her. It was Sailor Mars when got close enough you could tell she was very pissed off. 'Im gonna kick your Ass said Sailor Mars shaking with rage, oh not you again didn't I kick you your ass twice already god don't you ever give up Said Sailor Senna with a smirk on her face, 'shut up and fight me you skank demanded Sailor Mars, 'oh well its your funeral replies Sailor Senna, Ill give you the first punch said Sailor Senna as she exposed her chin to Sailor Mars, Sailor Mars charges up and punches Sailor Senna but she didn't budge, that was so pathetic you can do better then that said Sailor Senna in a sarcastic tone, Sailor Mars Does spin kick with knocked Sailor Senna two inch. they really choose pathetic people to impersonate Sailor Scout you wouldn't even pass my training course it would probably kill said Sailor Senna. Sailor Mars growls fight me you bitch, but im having so much fun messing with your head said Sailor Senna flicking the hair out of her face and cracks an evil smile, suddenly Sailor Senna elbows Sailor mars in the gut knocking the air out of her lungs. Oh poor baby did I hurt can I kiss it better said Sailor Senna mocking her again, 'you little bitch snarls Sailor Mars, 'that hurt so much im gonna cry mocked Sailor Senna, 'I'm gonna make you cry snarls Sailor Mars as she gets up. Before Sailor Mars could do anything she was knocked onto her back again, Sailor Senna cut Sailor Mars face with her sword and licks the blood off the end of the blade, now prepare to die said Sailor Senna as shes brings the sword to bare on Sailor Mars's head.  
  
Which chapel should we look first there a lot of them why couldn't she be more descriptive and says which chapel my back is starting to kill me complained Sailor Moon as she followed the other scouts. 'Stop whining and keep up replied Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus and says she has a point we have no idea where were going all we have to go by is shes at a chapel the problem is we do not know which, 'So we just search each one on till we find the right one duh said Sailor Jupiter. 'Do you know there a thousand chapel that will take to long we ned to narrow it down abit said Sailor Venus. Still running they bump into sailor nearly knocking her over. Oh sorry Mercury said Sailor Venus helping Mercury up, I'm glad I bumped into you guys and a bit sore said Sailor Mercury rubbing her head, this is Sailor Jupiter said Sailor Venus pointing. Glad to meet you Jupiter. Whats that in your hand said Sailor Moon looking at what Sailor Mercury was holding in her hand it palm top computer luna gave it to me replies Sailor Mercury, theres some strange eminating from the Heavenly Sky Chapel I was on my way to check it out when I bumped into you guys says Sailor Mercury, its mite be the chapel we are looking for lets go said Sailor Moon , we will explain this later.  
  
Queen Mai was staring at her crystal ball smiling at what is going on, its almost time soon Everything is going well, suddenly the sound of laughing echoed though the throne as Malachite walks into the throne, you finally got some clothes on Malachite giggled Queen Mai Malachite face red with embarrassment as he bow. Sailor Senna is facing that Sailor Brat Sailor Mars and the other scouts will be there soon said Queen Mai, to meet there own demise laughs Malachite, and Even Zoicite is gonna be there she will pay for betraying us said Malachite, 'yes she will pay replies Queen Mai, I told you Sailor Senna would serve us well to bad we will have to kill her once serves her purpose in Destroying Sailor scouts and providing power for the Negaforce said Malachite with a big smile on his face, 'yeah I have to congratulate you on that you mite be a good King at my Side Said Queen Mai, 'King Malachite does have a ring to it laughed Malachite untill he farted, Queen Mai plugs her and says can you please cork that, Sorry my queen replies Malachite.  
  
'Sailor Senna stood over Sailor Mars with her sword still at her throat, go ahead and kill me spat Sailor Mars, 'I'm not finished having my ass kick by you said Sailor Senna in a sardonic tone, 'were here came voices from somewhere near, oh goodie more Ass for me to kick 'I have been waiting for the rest of you sailor imposters to show up and finally get my wish said Sailor Senna , 'Sailor Moon and said In the name of the Moon I right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you, 'oh please you nega scum have no knowledge of whats right and you and you are the evil and I will Triumph over you in the name of the Blazing Sun I will punish you, those are fighting word I will kick your ass said Sailor Jupiter charging Sailor Senna. Sailor Senna and Sailor Jupiter throwing punches back and forth at each other in rapid concession neither one landing one and in one instant the fight ended with a thunder punch by Sailor Senna to Sailor Jupiter face knocking stain glass window of the chapel.'that was a good warm up who is next said Sailor Senna, Sailor Venus walked and says Venus Crescent beam smash which Sailor Senna Just knocks away like it was nothing, Sailor Venus knocked to the ground by her own move reflected rigt back at her, Mercury Bubbles said Mercury and a fog was created and Sailor Mercury where Sailor Senna was and no one was there as mercury looked around receive kick to the head which knocked her out, your gonna pay for that Said Sailor Moon you hurt the last of my friends, 'Im so scared but you will have to find me first says Sailor Senna, 'Sailor Moon looks and stays on alert, em I here or maybe there as Sailor Senna voice comes from all direction, and maybe im right behind you said Sailor Senna echoing voice, come out and fight me demanded Sailor Senna, suddenly Sailor Moon knocked face first to the ground, now Sailor Mars was standing again saying im gonna kick your ass for this. 'There was a voice in Senna's head saying use the Sennen Scepter, 'Isn't that a little over kill my Queen I can kick there ass with out it says Senna, 'use it I command you Says the voice in her head again, alright my queen I will do what you say said Sailor Senna, Sailor Senna pulls out her scepter and says Golden TriForce sending huge golden triangles At Sailor Mars, no scream Sailor Venus shoving Sailor Mars out of the Way and taking it full on driving into the chapel wall and falls to the ground like a lifeless her uniform burnt, no yells Sailor Mars as she gets up and gets and goes to Sailor Venus saying speak to me, everything started to shack sky and the moon and the sky vanishes in darkness the ground starts to split apart, what are you doing Negaverse scum demanded Sailor Senna as she ran from spliting ground suddenly trees started dying, Luna and Artemis ran up to the scout and said are you ok, sailor moon seem fine and so does sailor Jupiter and mercury, Shes not breath screamed Sailor Mars cradling Sailor Venus, I think she is dead and its all my fault I should have stayed, the suddenly rained big black orbs that chased people out of there home and sucked them of there life energy, not that fast im gonna stop you plans said Sailor Senna as she knocked Luna a side, stop this now she aiming the sennen scepter at Sailor Mars. Amelthea Death Hurricane some scream from a distance which dark blast shaped like a Jackal hits Sailor Senna knocking through a wall, a Sailor Dressed in golden uniform Raises her scythe and says Amalthea Millennium teleport and they all vanish by the time Sailor Senna got back. -To Be Continued-  
  
(Tea: Pride one of the things that mite get you kill (Luna: Yeah pride is dangerous it got me stuck eating kitty .  
  
(Tea: Ewww (Tea: Sailor Moon say Cya hehehe 


End file.
